1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to data/information collection systems and methods. More particularly, this invention relates to proximity contactless automated data/information collection systems and methods.
2. Description of Related Art
The number and frequency of fee and/or information based transactions that individuals engage in has increased dramatically over the years. As a result of this increase in transactions, the amount of paper produced and time spent engaging in and processing these transactions has also increased. Proximity card technology has been used effectively to reduce waste by eliminating the need for paper or plastic in some transactions and to increase efficiency of these transactions by reducing the time spent engaging in and processing these transactions.
Proximity card technology can be advantageously utilized in a wide variety of applications. One significant application concerns replacing small ticket/cash transactions. Worldwide, approximately 80% (225 billion) of all cash transactions are under $20 U.S. Proximity cards can be used to replace cash in many of these instances by allowing individuals to have value deducted from their cards as they make purchases or have value added in return for proper consideration. Other applications include, but are not limited to, use of a card as a driver""s license with all of the relevant driving history stored therein, as a passport with stored visa information, as a healthcare card with a complete medical history and insurance information, or as a phone or mass-transit card with a prepaid value that is deducted from the card with the use of services. Indeed, proximity card technology can be used with any transaction that involves the exchange of data/information between individuals and an institution.
Proximity card technology has already been used effectively in mass-transit systems. Cubic Corporation, the current assignee of this patent application, developed such a system as is disclosed in International Application Number PCT/US92/08892, titled xe2x80x9cNon-Contact Automatic Fare Collection System,xe2x80x9d filed Oct. 19, 1992, and published May 13, 1993, as WO 93/09516.
In this system, the proximity card retains a fare value representative of funds available for use by its holder. Value is automatically debited from the proximity card in accordance with the applicable transit fare schedules or credited in exchange for proper consideration. Waste is reduced through the elimination of paper and plastic disposable fare tickets. System throughput efficiency is also enhanced by the increased transaction speed. A typical proximity card transaction takes place roughly seven times faster than the time it takes to pass a paper ticket through a standard mechanical transport. Also, a passenger does not need to waste time finding and removing the card from a personal storage area, such as a purse or wallet, because data is transmitted via a radio frequency (xe2x80x9cRFxe2x80x9d) field. Thus no physical or even visual contact between the proximity card and Target (reader/writer device) is required.
A demonstration system generally applying the teachings of the PCT/US92/08892 application is currently operating in the Washington Metro Area Transit Authority (WMATA) mass-transit system for rail service, ground transportation (buses), and parking lots. In the WMATA system currently in use, fare data is transmitted between the stationary GO CARD(copyright) system terminal, referred to herein as a Target, and a proximity card, referred to herein as a Tag, via a RF field.
A stationary GO CARD(copyright) system terminal consists of a Target and a Host (i.e., controlling computer). The Target includes a modulator/demodulator and an antenna designed to transmit, via an RF field with a carrier frequency of 13.56 MHz, a message modulated upon the carrier signal. During operation, the Target emits a continuous RF field designed to evoke a response from a Tag entering in the general proximity of the Target. Once a Tag is brought within range, the Target""s RF transmission provides power to the Tag, and the Target sends a message to wakeup the Tag. The Tag wakes up and establishes an authenticated communication channel with the Host through the Target. The Host can then query the Tag for its stored data and write new data into the Tag. Upon completion of this transaction, the Tag is put back to sleep (inactive state).
The invention provides systems and methods for significantly enhancing the overall performance of contactless proximity automated data collection systems, which include a Tag, a Target, and a Host. In particular, the invention realizes advantages such as increased transaction speed, ensured data integrity and security, reduced cost, and reduced power consumption in a low profile Tag.
The Tag is a portable thin card carried by an individual. The Target is a radio frequency source that provides a communication link between the Tag and a Host controller.
One of the many invention features is collision resolution. In operation, one or more Tags may attempt communication with the Target at the same time. The invention prevents the problem of collisions in communication that occur when two Tags enter the RF field at the same time. Every time a Target receives a first response from a Tag, it checks to see if the response is in proper message form. The first response is designed such that the interference of two or more Tags will likely create an improper message form. Upon receiving an improper message form, the Target will signal the Tags that the message is invalid and the Tags will back-off to retry at a later time. In the rare instance where the Target does not detect a collision when one is present, the Host does a second level of collision detection that is virtually guaranteed to prevent two or more Tags from having access to the same Target at one time.
Another feature of the invention is an improved Tag architecture that reduces the transaction time between the Tag and Target while providing a cost effective Tag with an ultra slim profile and low power requirements. For example, the invention can facilitate complete secure transit transactions in approximately 50 milliseconds (ms), which is approximately 20% of the transaction time generally required by conventional contactless proximity automated data collection systems.
In particular, the invention utilizes serial dataflow techniques and variable speed clocking for the Tag. For example, the invention uses serial, rather than parallel, methods to move data throughout the Tag to realize a significant savings in chip area. In addition, the invention utilizes a dynamic clocking system for the Tag. A low speed clock is used to facilitate communication with the Target. However, for transferring and processing data and messages within the Tag itself, a high speed clock is used.
Moreover, the invention uses one or more Linear Feedback Shift Registers (LFSR) to facilitate Tag functionality. The LFSRs greatly reduce the circuit complexity, thus increasing the speed, flexibility, and reliability of the Tag.
Another significant invention feature is the enhanced design of the Tag data memory. The invention uses ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM) for data storage thus increasing transaction speed, reducing power consumption, and increasing data reliability. For example, the invention performs a write access to a Tag in 1 microsecond (xcexcs) rather than conventional electrically erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM) based systems, which require approximately 10 ms. Furthermore, the FRAM writing electrical current requirements are considerably less than those of an EEPROM. Additionally, a FRAM typically works for more than 100 billion read or write cycles compared to approximately 1 million in an EEPROM.
Another invention feature is Tag data buffering techniques for ensured data integrity. The data memory includes a four page buffer (64 byte) for the incoming data. Only after every page has been verified is the data written from the buffer to its final destination, thus premature retraction of the Tag from the field will not result in partially written messages.
The Tag of the invention also provides enhanced security features. The Tag provides security on two levels: message authentication and restricted memory access. Message authentication will be discussed in detail below. Restricted memory access on the Tag ensures that only authorized Hosts can read or write to a given memory location. This is accomplished by using key partitioning. Each block of Tag memory has a pair of keys(read and write) and a Host can only access a particular block if it sends information about the necessary key with each read or write message. An additional feature of the invention is its architectural flexibility. For example, error correction and encryption are readily added to embodiments of the invention.
Yet another feature of the invention is the Tag analog power protection circuitry. The Tag prevents breakdown (inherent in all silicon chip devices) of the fabricated silicon device from fluctuation in the RF field while permitting the Tag to receive the amplitude modulation (AM) signal from the Target. In particular, the invention features a clamp circuit that is fast enough to react to a switched RF situation and to the AM signal on the RF carrier. The clamp removes the AM voltage fluctuation from the rectified carrier, however, the clamp control signal contains the AM signal, and the control signal can be used as the AM signal for the ASIC receiver circuit.
An additional benefit of this clamping technique is that the clamping voltage can be accurately determined and can be set just below the ASIC breakdown voltage, allowing the ASIC to be produced with smaller geometry and on lower breakdown processes.
The foregoing, and other features and advantages of the invention, will be apparent from the following, more particular description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.